Where Loyalties Lie
by SophiaLouise
Summary: There neighbours, there balcony's sit side by side, a bitter feud between their fathers, Bella is forbidden from speaking to Edward. A chance encounter forms a dangerous bond between them, but will Bellas loyalty to her father get in the way? RATED M


**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER**

**WHERE LOYALTIES LIE: CHAPTER ONE**

...

***Prologue***

From ever since I was a little girl I have always believed that my life was sort of perfect, but until the last few years that has all changed. I have good parents, an amazing boyfriend, Jake, who I care very much about, the greatest friends anybody could ever hope for. My name is Isabella Swan, well Bella to my friends and I'm 17 years old and an only child.

My parents are good people, although they can be protective at times, I know there hearts are in the right places. My mother Renee is beautiful, long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, her beauty was what my dad told me attracted him too her, they met at college when they were 20 and immediately fell in love, he said he saw her across the room and he was mesmerized, it was like a fairytale.

When I was little I always believed this would happen to me, that I would meet that special person and I know he would be the one. However for all my parents were in love, things have changed over the past few years. There relationship now was basically nonexistent, they lived more like cohabitants then husband and wife. I know my parents love each other dearly but my father's determination and dedication to his work has left its strain over the years.

My father Charles or Charlie as his friends call him, owns a prestige well established law firm. One of the top in Washington. From since I was about 10 I remember my dad forming the company, he put all his time and energy into it, this was when it all changed. We used to sit at the table and eat dinner, I would tell him about my day at school, and then he would help me do my homework and kiss me goodnight. Nowadays he barely made it home before 10, he rarely spent weekends at home, he was either golfing, socialising with his friends or working overtime.

As soon as my dad's company started to do well, the money came rolling in. We moved house, this was my mom's doing, she always wanted to live in a big house in the expensive part of Folks, and as soon as my dad started to make money she was insistent on moving. Renee also changed, she is now part of the elite social scene, she spends most of her time at the country club bragging about what my father has brought her, or what misfortunes or scandals that have taken place by certain Folks residents. I can describe her in two words "Gossip Queen", all she does is shop and dine with the other elite women. I don't have that good of a relationship with my mom anymore. We don't talk like we used to, she doesn't ask much of me except to dress and act respectable in public, especially at special occasions, such as dinners for my dad's work or special events that are being held in Folks. I hate these events, but I am forced to go and act the perfect daughter.

Part of me resents my dad for everything that has happened over the past 7 years, but there was no denying that I don't love him, I'm daddy's little girl as he has always told me. I have to be thankful really, he has given me everything I have ever needed, I live in a beautiful home, I have expensive clothes, a car that I adore, and if there is anything I ever want all I have to do is get the credit card my parents have given me, no questions asked.

Despite everything I do love my parents and I know deep down they are proud of me. I'm an A* student, I don't get into trouble, I have the occasional alcoholic beverage when I go to parties but apart from that I'm a well behaved daughter, I have to be in the line of work my dad's in, plus I think my mom would kill me if I happened to be the next scandal in Folks.

I love four things in my life, my parents, my friends, my boyfriend and Tuck. I have a few close friends, Rose is my best friend aka Rosalie Hale, she is like no one I have ever known. She's tall, waist length straight blonde hair, she's has most beautiful face and a body to die for. I have known Rose since I was 10, when my mother joined Folks elite our mother introduced us. I loved the fact that she was down to earth, her parents have always had money, her father is a well respected doctor in Folks, but she never let the money go to her head. Rose and I are both similar in a way, we can relate to the relationship we have with our parents, we have stuck together though the bad times. She has a twin brother named Jasper, who has been like a brother to me, he's blonde too, and very handsome, he is also best friends with Jake.

Jake or Jacob his real name, which he hates ,is my boyfriends, we have been dating for a little under a year now. He is so beautiful it hurts, not in a feminine way. He's tall, tanned skin with pure muscle, with short cropped black hair. I have known him all my life, we were friends before we started dating and it just seemed right that we take our friendship to the next level. He is the sweetest guy in the world, he treats me like a princess, my parents approve, most of all my mother, because Jakes dad Billy also is a partner in my father business, so our families are pretty close.

Last but not least the one thing I could not live without is Tuck my pet dog, Tuck who is a chocolate lab and 4 years old. He's what keeps me company at night, he sleeps with me and goes everywhere I go, I think he would go to school with me if he could. The only problem is when Jake comes over, Tuck seems to hate him and I don't know why, he growls and bites, it quite funny watching Jake run, I normally have to shut him out, it's quite strange as he is never like that with anyone else.

Me, Rose, Jasper and Jake all attend Folks Academy, the only private school in Folks, the best education money could buy in Washington, people send their children here from all over Washington, Folk's Academy is also a boarding school, for those who came from hundreds of mile away, however because I lived in Folks and so did my friends this was not necessary for us. We are all seniors at school, I don't mind school, the educational aspect doesn't bother me, if I'm honest I quite like it, however the social aspect I hate, it's like an episode of Gossip Girl honestly. The girls are the worst, the bitchiness, backstabbing and the gossiping is all in a normal day here, but what do you expect from these girls they have learnt from the best, their mothers.

As a general rule at school, if you don't want to be involved, then don't associate with it. Jessica Stanley is the key player, her mother Charlotte Stanley, runs in the same social circle as my mother, I hate Jessica but I have to play nice. We have this unspoken truce, we are polite to reach other, hug when we see each other, but really I want to gauge her eyes out. I know she hates me too, but we have to act like were good friends in front of people, can't show our mothers up. However Jessica Stanley is a twin to her mother.

Jessica has her own little elite, Lauren Malfoy, Tanya Denali, Kate Denali, Victoria Bishop, and Alice Brandon. Lauren Malfoy is the foulest person I have ever met, one word attitude. I can't stand her, she a bitch, she hates me too and she lets me know it too. She does what Jessica doesn't, she makes it clear that she hates me, I give her that. She short, blond, fairly pretty and has the massive perkiest tits I have ever seen, I swear she has implants, but she will never admit it, the same with her nose job she got last year.

Similar is Victoria, she the nastiest of the group, she's fairly pretty with a body to die for, with curly red hair, that's what makes her stand out. Her and Rose are worst enemies, I have lost count of how many times they have come to blows.

Alice Brandon is different from the rest, she 5ft, black spiky hair, and has clothes like no other, he fashion sense is amazing, she fairly quiet and mostly keeps to herself, she is genially a lovely girl, and she has spoken to me in many occasions.

Tanya and Kate are cousins, they could both be supermodels, especially Tanya, I know for a fact she did some modelling last summer, she's the IT girl at school, she the boys at Folks Academy's wet dream, they all want her. Tanya is dating Edward Cullen, so I have been told.

Edward Cullen where do I start with him, he is hottest guy I have ever laid on, tall, lean, muscular in all the right places, and his sex hair oh god, messy coppery bronze colour. Hi best feature is his piercing green eyes, so beautiful. If women had wet dreams they would be about him. He is cocky, arrogant and swears like a trooper from what I have encountered from him and he knows he is god's gift to women. He divulges in the attention, he has had his fair share of girls at our school. He the male version of Tanya, they fit perfectly together. Edward has an older brother named Emmett but he is very rarely around as he goes to college, but I will see him around the holidays normally, Alice Brandon is also Edwards and Emmett's cousin. Edward and Alice seem pretty close, they hang out often.

I have known Edward since I was ten when we moved house, our houses are next door to each other. At the back of the house we both have balconies coming from our bedrooms our houses sit side by side about 4 metres apart so are balconies are very close. We could easily talk to each other, but in reality I have never spoken to Edward Cullen, I live practically 4 meters from him. I have never seen him out on the balcony before, the only reason I know it's his balcony that leads off his bedroom is because of the washing I have seen sprawled at on the floor or the cigarette ends he leaves stubbed out on the railing. I see his light on, hear classical piano music playing from his room and have heard his voice coming from his room but have never encountered him once. It's weird how two people can live so close together yet be so far apart.

The reason I don't associate with Edward, our fathers have rival law firms, the two top biggest competing divorce lawyers in Washington. Both of our fathers hate each other, Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan as renowned for their hatred of each other in Folks. Who earns the most money, the most popular cliental, who lands big money cases, and of course the success rate, always trying to prove who is better, it's like a pissing contest, childish really.

Last year thing got a whole lot worse between them, Peter Armfield and Elizabeth Armfield went head to head in court, over the money settlement from their divorce. Carlisle was defending Elizabeth and Charlie was defending Peter. They were one of the richest couples to inhabit America and they travelled across America to be defended by my father and Carlisle. My father spent months working on this case as I can imagine Carlisle did too. But it wasn't about the couple, it was about who won overall. In the end after months of dedication, sweat and blood Carlisle won over $56 million for Elizabeth, I couldn't imagine what went down in that court room that day.

This was defiantly a knockdown for my father; I have never seen him so upset and furious about anything in my whole entire life, his work in everything to him, I sometimes think it's more important than his family. Charlie and Carlisle are even worse enemies now, my father holds the biggest grudge stating that Carlisle played the system to win the case, but who knows, I don't care, it's not that important to me, but it is to him.

Charlie has made very clear that I am to stay away from all of the Cullen family, that I am not to associate to with them in any way.

Edward's mother is called Esme, I have met her once at a charity event and she was polite to me, heart shaped face, with cameral coloured hair, and piercing green eyes and can see a lot of her in Edward. I have heard she is one of the nicest women in Folks elite, caring, sensitive, not a gossip queen like my mother, but genuinely nice. My mother will be polite to her but behind closed doors, when the wife's congregate and Esme's not there; they all give their 10 pence worth gossiping and backstabbing her. If there was one thing I promised myself after all these years was that I would never turn out like my mother. I don't want to be one of those wife's that shops, goes to the spars, spends all her time at the country club, thinking that the most important thing of the day is to know who had an affairs with someone's husband or who has the most expensive floor tiles in the kitchen.

I wanted more from myself, to be able to do something that was meaningful with my life. I couldn't wait to finish high school and spread my wings and go off to college. One more year and I would be free from this place

...

***Chapter One***

My alarm stirred me from my sleep, it was Monday morning, I hated Monday's, I don't know what it is about them but I dreaded them. It's probably the fact I have to go to school and spend a whole new week listening to the bullshit that come out of people's mouths. At home in my bedroom, it is my sanctuary; I can get away from it all, and pretend that everything round me doesn't exist.

My room is the place I spend my most time, I love it, I redecorated it last year, and Jake helped me. My room is fairly large, with midnight blue walls, most people think this kind of blue is a boys colour but I love it. Sitting in my room is a king-size wooden four poster bed. To the right of the room is my ensuite bathroom, it's all marble with a huge open shower. I also have a huge walk in wardrobe next to my bathroom. To the left of the room leads to the balcony, sitting out there happens to be something I do quite often. Watching the sun set or going out there early morning is routine for me, I like smelling the fresh morning air, me and Tuck usually sit out there while I read and eat breakfast.

Looking over at the clock it read 7.34am I knew I had to get up soon otherwise I would be late. Sitting up, I stretched, looking over on the bed next to me Tuck was still sprawled out asleep, god that dog could sleep for eternity. I nudged him with my foot.

"Tuck" he opened his eyes and titled his head towards me, I could tell he didn't want to get up, whoever said dogs aren't lazy was lying.

I moved to get out of bed grabbing my robe that was hung at the end of my bed. I put it on and made my way out of my bedroom, I could hear Tuck padding along behind me. Making my way down the landing I approached the stairs, leaning over I caught a glimpse of my father's head just as he was making his was way of the front door. Looks like I was eating breakfast on my own again, sometimes dad would stay a little longer in the morning so we could catch breakfast together, my mother usually joined us, he usually did this when he didn't make it in time for dinner the night before. But lately I had barely seen him, he hadn't had dinner at home in almost a week and I had only had breakfast with him once last week, he must have a big case on. I just hoped he had some spare time at some point I was really starting to miss him again.

My house was pretty big, far bigger than our previous one, it has five bedrooms, with a large sitting room and the kitchen is huge. That's what I love about this house, my bedroom and the kitchen. It has cabinets all over the walls and granite work surfaces going all around the room. Situated in the middle of the kitchen is the 8 seater isle, this is where everyone usually eats unless we have special company otherwise the dining room is used.

I lazily walked into the kitchen, didn't see much point in breakfast, the only reason I normally ate it was because of my dad.

I walked over to the fridge realising there was a note stuck to it, I scanned the note quickly realising it was my dad's handwriting.

_**Isabella**_

_**Sorry I missed breakfast with you this morning; I didn't want to wake you up. I know we haven't seen much of each other over the past week, I will make sure I'm home for dinner on time and we will catch up then. Have a good day I love you.**_

_**Dad xx**_

Putting the note in the trash, I walked to the cupboard under the sink, opening it I grabbed Tuck's dog food. He came trotting toward me tilting his head so he could look at me.

"You hungry boy" I grabbed his bowl and filled it to the top, placing it down on the floor, stroking his head in the process, he tucked straight into it.

I moved back over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, grabbing a glass from the cabinet; I poured a glass. I heard my mother voice coming towards the kitchen.

"I knew it, when she pulled up in that car, way too expensive for her to afford, I mean everyone knows David doesn't earn that much, so she has the nerve to boast about this brand new car, and it turn out that it's on finance, how embarrassing, I mean if you can't afford it don't purchase it" she trailed off down the phone, I just stood there waiting for her to acknowledge my presence.

"I know, yes, ok sweety I will see you in 40 minutes, can't wait to tell the other girls, well we know she isn't going to show her faced for a few weeks now, ok, see you soon, bye" she shut the phone, looking up at me.

"Isabella, you're going to be late hurry up and get ready, and make sure spend at least one hour in the gym after school for the rest of the week, we have the fundraiser in 6 weeks, I can't have you looking fat, also lay off the carbs, I will make sure to tell Suzie knows" she pointed at my hips. This is why I hated my dear mother, who tells their daughter that they are fat. I'm not even fat, I actually love my little curvy hips and I do have breasts compared to the other elite's daughters who are that skinny they have what look like fired eggs. She was making me pissed now and it wasn't even 8am. I glared at her, storming out of the kitchen, I knew full well that Suzie, she was our cook would listen to my mother; I would have to make sure that I ate something decent at school today.

I made my way upstairs back to my bedroom, grabbing the clothes that had been thrown onto the floor last night and putting them at the end of my bed. I walked over to the balcony doors, opening the drapes, and opening the door. The fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved the morning air, it smelled so fresh, like pine and freshly cut grass. I walk over the balcony edge placing my hands on the railing. I looked into the back garden, I could hear the splashing of water, I looked over to the neighbour's garden.

A massive swimming pool filled up a good proportion of their backyard; I could see the water rippling at the edge. I noticed a head bob up from under the water, the bright sun shone on the head, then I realised who it was, bronze coloured hair moved though the water with grace, it was Edward Cullen. He reached the edge of the pool, his arms grasping the edge, lifting himself out of the pool, it was then I noticed how broad his shoulder were , the water was cascading down his shoulders, down the defined muscles in his back. I could make out that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder, it seemed fairly large at least the size of my hand. He walked over the lounger and picked up his towel, he turned and scrubbed it through his hair. If I thought he looked good from the back, he looked fucking amazing from the front, his red swimming trucks hung low on his hips clinging to him like second skin, he had a well defined 6 pack, with an immaculate v, I could just make out the small trail of hair that led from his belly button and disappeared below his shorts.

He was actually perfection, not only did he have a handsome face but also an amazing body, I now understood why all of the girls wanted him.

I now realised I was biting my lip and was preving at my next door neighbour, whom was the son of my dad's worst enemy. I snapped out of my daze quickly, stepping back towards the balcony doors. I looked at the clock realising I only had 20 minutes to get ready, I hoped to god my mother had left because I have no time to do my hair and she would kill me for leaving the house like this. I quickly made my way to the bathroom stripping out of my clothes. I turned on the shower hopping in, the warm water did wonders, I washed my hair with my usual cherry shampoo and grabbed the cherry shower gel, I loved the smell. By the time I was through with my shower, the water was cold and I knew I was going to be late, I stepped out drying myself as quickly as possible. I walked to my bedroom going into the closet and pulling out my school uniform and underwear. I quickly got dressed. The Folks Academy uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, black red and green pleated skirt that fell mid thigh and a black blazer as well as a red and green tie and the only difference for the boys were they wore black dress pants. I didn't have time to dry my hair, I walked back to the bathroom grabbing a hairbrush, I put some product in it and put it up into a loose bun with some strands hanging down, hoping that it wasn't too much of a disaster my by end of the school day.

I practically ran down to the kitchen and grabbed my school back out of the pantry, Tuck was still eating, I patted him on the head as I passed and told him to be good and I would be back later. This was usual, he always seemed to miss me during the day.

I made my way though the house, grabbing my keys off the entrance hall table where I always left them, my dad always moans when I leave them there, saying that if the house got robbed all they would need to do is open the front door and there something there to steal, but its habit, if I put them anywhere else I would forget where I left them.

I made my way down the porch, our driveway was pretty huge, the gravel churched under my feet I opened my car and slid in. My red Audi convertible was my baby, my parents brought it me last year, and I don't let anyone else drive it. I grabbed my sunglasses out of the centre console and pushed them onto my face. I pushed the button my key ring to open the automatic gates that encircled round our house. I started the car and drove down the driveway, school was only 10 minutes away and was a pretty scenic route, and I think I could do it with my eyes closed.

I made it to school just in the nick of time, Jake, Rose and Jasper were leaning against Jakes black BMW. I shut off the car, taking my sunglasses off in the process and got out, Jake immediately made his way over to me encircling me in his arms and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning babe", he smiled down at me cupping my face in his hands, I smiled against his warm lips, ready to attack him forcefully, a throat cleared.

"God, will you to get a room, your making me feel sick, looking all gooey eyes at each other" Rose's voice sounded irritated. Jake released me and held his hands up in the air, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, sorry" he sounded as if he genuinely meant it, he grasped my hand, his hand felt so warm against mine.

"So Bella, how comes you're late today" we were walking into school now, we had assembly first so this was usual routine in the morning. I glanced over at Jasper, he seemed to have confusion on his face, I was never normally late.

"Renee's been on my case again, bitch" I didn't elaborate. We approached the auditorium, all the students we going through the doors leading into it. I leaned my head into Jakes chest, smelling the faint musty smell, he always smelled like this, it was his smell. As we headed through the doors we made our way to the back finding some empty seats up there. Jasper went first, then Rose, me, then Jake, I put my feet up onto the seat in front. Jasper and Rose were talking quietly. Between themselves, I looked to the front and spotted a familiar bronze hair enter the auditorium, Edward was followed closely by Tanya, Kate, Jessica, Victoria and Alice. Images of him half naked this morning coursed through my head, I bit my lip, shaking my head, my boyfriend was sitting next to me for god's sake, I needed to get a grip of myself.

Edward scanned the rows, spotting Mike, Tyler, and Ben they were sitting a few roles to the left of us. I saw him make his way up, Tanya and Co followed close behind him. He sat a row in front no doubt to accommodate his little fan club, he greeted the guys, meanwhile placing his arm around the back of Tanya's chair. This did not go unnoticed by her; she smiled and carried on talking to her little posse excitedly. I couldn't help but take in his appearance, the uniform looked good on him.

"Bella" Jake whispered, it brought me from my staring, I turned back to Jake and then glanced to the front, I now realised that the room was silent and the principal had begun to speak.

"Sorry I was daydreaming" I whispered back, hoping he believed me, he just seemed to shrug his shoulders.

"So what are you doing tonight, I thought maybe we could hang out or something, go to a movie, and dinner" he whispered as he moved closer to me, I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

"I can't tonight, Charlie promised to make sure he comes home for dinner, I need to spend time with him, I haven't seen him all week and I miss him. You can come if you want" a part of me hoped he didn't, my dad liked him, but I still think he found it hard to accept I was no longer a little girl, that used to sit on his shoulders or used to tickle me until I nearly peed myself.

"Ok sounds good, I will come over at 6" he slowly rubbed circles my hand, I nodded in approval.

"You know Bells, whatever your moms on your case for you can tell me ya know, you dont have to keep it to yourself all the time" I smiled at him, it was times like this was the reason I was with him. The noise from the room broke out into conversation, assembly was over. We made our way out; I noticed Edward and the boys quickly leaving no doubt to have a cigarette before class. Once we were out of the auditorium Jake and Jasper headed off to their first class, not before leaning down and kissing me first.

"See you at lunch Bells" He took a few steps back before releasing my hand, they both stalked off down the corridor. I turned to Rose, a smile still apparent on my face.

"God I wish I had what you have got, he really loves you, you know, not many guys would wait around for almost a year for a girl who doesn't put out" there was no amusement apparent on her face, I could tell she genuinely meant it. I lightly smacked her in the arm.

"Shut up just because I'm not easy, I think I'm ready you know, it's almost been a year and I'm finally ready to give myself to him fully, I think". Jake and I had had this conversation about sex many times before, he always said he would never push me, to be fair he hasn't, but sometimes when we got a little carried away and I would tell him to stop, I could tell deep down he was frustrated. We had always done over the clothes touching but lately things had started to get a little heated.

The problem was it never felt right, the moment just before he would try to slip his hand inside my panties or try to unclasp my bra, something in the back of my mind would always tell myself to stop. But I had come to the conclusion that the sex was best to happen on our one year anniversary.

"Well it's about time, you have to understand Bella the first time you have sex its nothing special, god, it hurt like hell and all you can think about is when they're going to get there dick out of you" I cringed at her words, that's good old honest Rose for you.

"Well I know it's going to hurt, but I want it to be special, and I know you say it's not, but it is to me, I think I'm ready" she smiled at me, I think she could hear the genuineness in my words. She placed her arm over my shoulder as we made our way to English.

Much of the day passed the same, math was boring, Spanish was even worse, I actually fell asleep through it, lunch passed fast, it consisted of Jake, Jasper, twins Seth and Embry Clearwater talking about football session coming up and who was going to win. Rose and I talked about the new boutique that was opening in Seattle, which we couldn't wait to go and explore.

After lunch was biology then gym, I hated gym with a passion, running and throwing balls was not my talent, I found it hard to walk across a flat surface as it was, Jake had to save me many occasions, he had got hit with balls to protect me. It was kind of funny; I swear Rose was throwing ball at me on purpose so she could just get a shot at him.

By the time school ended I was tired, Jake walked me to my car, we made out for about 2 minutes before I pulled away and told him I would see him soon. As I pulled out of school I stopped and rolled down my window when I spotted Rose.

"Call you later biatch" she just laughed at me and waved as I pulled off. It was 4pm by the time I made it home, my mom wasn't back from whatever she was doing today so I had the house practically to myself, except for Suzie who was busying readying dinner for 6pm.

I went straight up to my bedroom and shut the door; I turned on the TV, opening the balcony doors again to let in the fresh air. Tuck was laid out sprawled on my bed asleep; I crawled onto the bed and lay beside him, he grunted when I kissed his head.

I must have fallen because the next thing I knew I opened my eyes to a dark room, the balcony doors were still open and it was pretty chilly. I grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around myself, I glanced at the clock, and it read 5.31pm, I reached over and switched on the bedside light, it immediately illuminated the room.

"Shit" I whispered to myself, Jake would be here in half an hour and I needed to get changed. I then realised a certain someone was missing. I glanced at the door, realising it was shut. I checked the bathroom just in case he decided that he wanted to drink out of the toilet again, I had caught him many a times doing this. I turned on the bathroom light on and it was empty. I went back into my room, confused, unless someone had let him out, I then noticed the balcony doors still open I approached them betting he was out here, with his head between the bars. I stepped out and realised he was not, I bent over the balcony side to see if he was in the back yard.

"Did you lose something" a voice broke the silent night, I turned slowly to the neighbouring balcony to see who occupied that voice.

And there was Edward Cullen in all his glory, cigarette in hand, with my dog sitting faithfully at his side.

...

Thanks for taking the time to read my story,

Do you like, tell me what you think, go ahead and leave me a nice little review?

Sophia x


End file.
